Anything for you
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: BeastborRaven... Raven only wants one thing... to beable to love Beastboy without the consequinces of her feelingspowers... Read to see how she gets her wish and what strings are attached... Songfic to Simple Plan's I'd do Anything for You


Disclaimer: nope, I wont say it and you cant make me so : P! Nope you can't make me say …what's this about a copyright? I have no idea what you people are talking about. Nope…what about jail? Lawyers cost how much?…Mumbles fine I don't own them! Okay, so just shut up! I must wallow in my self-pity now! Why must you torture me sooooo? oh yeah, i dont own the words to the song or the band either

**I'd Do Anything**

**By: Nyoko Iso**

_**Another** **day is going by**_

_**I'm thinking about you all the time**_

**_But you're out there_**

_**And I'm here waiting**_

Raven popped open an eye in frustration. Meditating was useless. It had been ever since she had locked herself in her room over a week ago. She would not see the others. She could not see beast Boy. Every act of love made something break or fly. She shut her eyes again in a vain attempt to meditate. She finally gave up and laid on her bed.  
Her stomach growled. A person could get hungry as hell when you only sped down and grabbed whatever was closest. She was doing anything possible not to be in one place for to long, unless it was her room. She would do anything if she could just admit her love for him without anything endangering her friends. Sure she could say it to herself, but that wasn't what really triggered her emotions, it was the look in Beast Boy's eyes, on his face, when he heard her and said it back. 

"Gods! I love him, why have the gods cursed me so! I don't want these powers any more." She said as she cried freely. "THEY ARE A CURSE!" As Raven yelled the last part her window shattered. "Damn curse." She muttered to herself under her breath.

**_And I wrote this letter in my head_**

'_**cuz so many things were left unsaid**_

_**But now you're gone**_

_**And I can't think straight**_

Beast Boy sat against raven's door. His head hung back, his eyes closed. All he ever did was sit at Ravens door, torturing him when he couldn't help her and ease her cries. How he wanted to just run in the door and tell her everything. How miserable he was with out her, how when she cried he cried, how he missed seeing her beautiful face. He even missed having to dodge a book or something after they kissed. But most of all, he missed her.

It pained him greatly to know he couldn't comfort her. The closest he could get to that was to slip her a note. "Yeah, that'll be great". He said. "I can just imagine it."

'_Dearest Raven,_

_I can't stand having to stalk you and sit here and worry about you as I cower from your powers as you told me to. I cant stand having to sit here as I here books hit the wall and lamps burst as you sob. There is only one upside to this, at least it's your stuff getting broken and not mine._

_Lots of my love,_

_Your Beast Boy'_

He wasn't too sure that would sit well. Not that a real letter from him to her would be like that. It would be way sweeter. His head lifted up at the smell of salt water and sound of soft sobs.

A tear escaped his eyes as he softly informed himself, 'She's crying.' As he heard her scream he jumped a little and covered his face with his hands now crying freely into them. He vainly tried to regain his composure as his shoulders shook with sobs. He heard a window shatter and jumped to his feet instantly. That was not good. This was getting out of hand; he had to check on her. He took a step towards the door only to see it glowing black. He stepped back, expecting it to explode, but was startled to realize, it wasn't going to explode. He was being locked out.

"This isn't cool."

Raven knew Beast Boy was outside her door, she felt his presence everyday. It was comforting, until he began to cry. She cloaked the door in a barrier bubble so that if Beast Boy had heard the window break, he couldn't get in, because he would try. She shut her eyes only to open them back up again at someone's presence in her room.

She looked up to see if Beast Boy had some how broken the barrier and gotten into her room but was astounded to find a mystifying stranger in her room. She had mid back, straight, black, silky hair, that shone in the light with a blue sheen. From her back protruded two feathery, light gray, almost blue, wings that almost reached the floor. Around her body was a, simple yet beautiful, flowing white gown. Around her waist was a silver cord, much like a tassel with to shaggy ends.

Said angel cocked her head to the side after giving a slight bow. "You wish to be able to have feelings, yes?" Raven only nodded in astonishment then came to her senses.

"Who are you may I ask?" Raven inquired.

"I am your guardian angel, call me Tala. Now how badly do you want those feelings? There's a sacrifice to make." Tala replied with a grin between happiness and sadness.

**_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_**

Beast Boy sat alone outside of Ravens door. Ravens stupid powers. Curse them. He backed up across the hall and ran into the bubble. Beast Boy soon found himself rubbing the spot on his shoulder of which he had tried to bust the bubble with. He slid down the side of the bubble and then heard someone talking.

"What the fuck!" he said to himself in surprise. "Who in heaven or hell could be in there? How'd they get in anyway? Her window?" He said the last part sarcastically. Little did he know how very right he was. "Holy shit, I'm talking to myself again. I've got to stop that."

**_I'd do anything_**

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

In Raven's room, Raven was thinking about gaining feelings. She would do _anything _too be able to freely love Beast Boy. But what if it was something stupid like, she could have her feelings, she just couldn't love Beast Boy. Stuff like that always happened in the movies. So she asked,

"What's the catch?"

The angel answered her reply looking almost sad. "I have to take away your powers"

**_To try to make you laugh_**

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

Flashback

It was Ravens Birthday, again. She sat in her room waiting for something awful to happen. She floated on her bed staring at her clock, the rest of the team outside of her door, there with her, ready to help. She traced the glowing red marks on her arm.

" I'm a demon, a hazardous monster. The Titans should get rid of me or kill me. I don't want them in danger because of me." Raven said to her self quietly; hoping none of the titans heard her.

"I don't think we would be able to do that raven, it would kill us to kill you." Raven looked up to see Beast Boy had sneaked in her room while she was concentrating.

"Beast Boy 1 what are you doing in here! I.. I … I might kill u or something! Leave. And tell the others to get away from my door; I don't want to kill them either. Least of all you." She said the last part quietly. When she looked up Beast Boy had approached her and was sitting on her bed.

Beast Boy looked down at her with a smile, "Nice tattoos, who designed them? You've got good taste. And the others, you don't have to worry about killing them, already been done. They were annoying." Beast Boy smiled. And, for the first time in a long while, Raven Laughed.

"Yes, I guess I do have good taste, I picked you after all."

End Flashback

Beast Boy Smiled, That was a memorable moment.

**_I'd do anything_**

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

"Wait, what? Why do you have to take my powers? How can you take my powers?" Raven asked, knowing basically all the answers to her questions.

"Honey, I'm an angel, I can do all sorts of stuff. And your powers are why you can't feel correct? If you don't have powers, you needn't keep your feelings in check. If you don't need to keep your feelings in check, you can love BB. See its all twisted logic."

"No, its not the logic that's twisted, it's my fate. That's what's twisted. Damn the prophecy, damn my powers, damn me, I'm damned."

"Think about it Raven, I think I know your answer." Tala said with sympathy and patience.

Raven looked at her skeptically. What did she know that she didn't? Raven had flashes of memories, particularly the one of hers and Beast Boy's first night together. Magic.

She wanted that again. She wanted him again. She wanted love.

**_Will you remember me?_**

_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

Beast Boy began pacing in front of the door. Who the hell wwas she talking to!

"GRRRRRR! Raven!"

Beastboy tried to think of other things.

'_Hmmmmmm…what did I have for breakfast…Raven._

_What will I do after she gets over this and were together again…Raven._

_AHH…hell! What the hell? What's wrong with? Can't I even think about anything but her? Not that doing Raven doesn't sound like a good idea right now. Ah! Hentai thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts…mmmm…good thoughts, good thoughts, good thoughts. EEP! BAD BEAST BOY!_

"I can't forget about her."

**_Together we broke all the rules_**

_**Dreaming of dropping out of school**_

_**And leave this place to never come back**_

Beast Boy, now sitting outside of her door and not as flustered as before, was waiting for the barrier to drop. In the mean time he remembered some of their good times.

Flashback

"Titans go! Minor robbery by an amateur, it'll take 5 minutes tops! We got it under wraps!" screamed robin as his voice echoed through out the giant T. The titans filed out one by one Beast Boy waiting at the door for Raven. As she gave him an almost-smile and began to float, he gently grabbed her leg.

"Hey, you heard Robin, its an amateur, they got it under control. Lets spend sometime together on our own. Alone." He gave her a sly grin.

Raven looked around, a little confused about what to say. Of course she wanted to go with BB, but would the others be okay? Yeah, it was only an amateur. She turned to Beast Boy and grinned, "Okay."

End Flashback

Beast Boy chuckled. That had been fun. Robin bit their heads of for being "overly committed to each other", but it had been worth it. Even Raven had admitted to that when Beast Boy tried to apologize for Robin yelling at them. And, as Beast Boy said, each of the titans came home okay.

**_So now maybe after all these years_**

_**If you miss me have no fear**_

_**I'll be here**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

Raven had memories flashing through her mind of all of robin's rules that had been broken, all of the nights alone, away from the tower, all of their little "moments" together.

Hn…magic, was that what ala was going to do, to take away her powers? A bit of black magic like her own? No, Tala was an angel, not a demon like herself. Angels…she didn't believe in angels. Was Tala simply a figment of her imagination? Was she dreaming? She was a demon, why was she having the chance to be blessed by an angel? Why her?

"Why me Tala? Why does an angel want to help a demon such as myself?"

"Because Raven, for one because it is my duty as your guardian angel, and two, because you are not only demon, you are human, and you are good. Demons and humans are probably the two most evil beings on this earth, and you are a mixture of both, and you, Raven Roth, are _good._"

Raven could feel the sincerity in Tala's words. She had decided, it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved, but she didn't want to lose it once she had experienced it. She was…hooked, like a drug. She had her answer. "Yes, Take my powers. I want to feel freely. No dangers, no tricks. Correct?"

"Yes. I knew you would say yes. You truly love him."

"Yes, I do"

Beast Boy was up and pacing again. A sense of foreboding was upon him. He had a feeling in his gut that wasn't necessarily bad, just uneasy. It could only be described as butterflies. He was uneasy about someone being in there and he didn't know who I was and if the presence was male or female. Not that he didn't trust raven, it's the other person he didn't trust. And why the hell was she "barrier-ising him", as he liked to put it?

Beast Boy's mind went blank and his ears perked up at a sound. The sound of a scream. The sound of a female scream. The sound…of Raven's scream. He turned around to see the bubble barrier fading, dieing away. His heart constricted with worry, but no sound of danger.

Beast Boy quickly made to open the door with the code Raven had given him so long ago. As the door opened with a hiss, he looked in side to see black energy slowly seeping out of Raven and no sign of another being ever being there except the window being broken. Raven was collapsed on her bed her eves closed and energy seeped, not directly from her, but from her very aura.

He soon recognized this energy as her powers and panicked.

"Oh shit…

**_I close my eyes_**

_**And all I see is you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I try to sleep I can't forget you**_

_**And I'd do anything for you**_

Tala smiled at Raven almost painfully, sadly. "Brace yourself Raven this will hurt, but it will be worth it." Raven nodded in understanding. Anything for Beast Boy.

Raven braced herself for pain as it greeted her. She expected energy to flow from her eyes or her mouth, but instead, she felt it flowing from her aura. She heard an earsplitting scream and it took her a while to notice it was hers. It took her only one millisecond longer to know why she had screamed the pain was mind splitting. It felt as though her very being were being torn, ripped, in two. She could barely feel Tala's presence leave. The pain was unbearable. So much, that she felt… she…might…just…black…out. She saw her door begin to open and with that, she collapsed on her bed. Her powers were still flowing from her limp body.

**_I'd do anything_**

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**There's nothing I wont do**_

Beast Boy rushed in after her, sitting beside her on her bed and cradling her in his arms. She was now laid in his lap as he stroked hair from her face and combed it with his fingers. She had put him through so much, but it was nothing compared to what she had gone through. Raven was strong and she had gone through some tough shit in her life.

What the hell had happened there? That was what he wanted to know. And was she was in pain? Was she attacked? Who did this? He'd murder them if she wasn't okay in the end.

Raven stirred in his arms and she opened a violet eye, full of pain and joy and mostly… love. Raven pulled a hand up to stroke his face. Her breathing was shaky and uneven, but getting stronger.

Only one thing was Beast Boy able to say. "Raven." He said gently with loved drowning his words. He choked on his own tears, tears of happiness.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

'_**cuz I know I won't forget you**_

As Raven's pain resided, she propped her self up on her forearms so she could sit properly. She turned to Beast Boy and kissed him. As she never had before. With all the love she was feeling right now. When they broke apart, she winced and Beast Boy almost ducked from habit, but nothing happened. Nothing hit them.

"It worked." Raven sighed.

Beast Boy looked innocent and confused. "Your okay right? What happened? You'll have to explain this. And why didn't anything hit me in the head like usual? Not that I mind. But if that isn't ever going to happen, I might start to miss it." He smiled and Raven chuckled.

"I'd do anything for you Beast Boy. I love you with all my heart. And I always will. Anything, I'd do anything for you."

**_THE END!_**

_**ITS OVER!**_

_**OWARI!**_

Sooo, peoples, be sure to review please! I looove you! This is my first fic posted and my first fic finished ever. Im so proud! Constructive criticism always welcomed! In other words, yes, you can flame. But if your going to say it sux, tell me what's wrong with it so I can fix it and such!(or at least think about fixin it too your standards)thanks! oooooooo and im thinkin of maybe adding a sequel or more chappies. tell me what you thinx! luv ya.


End file.
